


Hope's Peak Hotel and Resort

by Avocado_Yeehaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Blood Loss, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Haruna deserves better, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I love Monokuma so much, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Sharing a Bed, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado_Yeehaw/pseuds/Avocado_Yeehaw
Summary: "Monokuma? What do you have?""A Killing Game!""No!""Oh my god why does he have a killing game?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu this sucks

The sky was dark, and her dress matched it as the purple night sky loomed overhead.

She walked towards the clean, prestigious school, shaking with excitement and fear. All the ultimates she idolized had gone there, and she had always loved the idea of walking in the footsteps of her elders. Her Super High School Level talent was unusual, yet no one else cared enough to practice witchcraft.

As she walked through the entryway, she felt an odd shiver run down her back. It wasn't unusual for her to get cold, but this was different. It was no cold spot. Hyperventilating, her feet went numb, and the rest of her body started to collapse as she clawed at the air. She started coughing as her knees scraped against the pavement. Her vision clouded as she tried to scream for help, and no one came. Her vision started to blur and the unwelcomed feeling of despair ran through her. Why would anyone come?

(Change in location! You are now at - ???)

It smelled homely, much unlike the smells of the city. It was odd. She couldn't remember anything. Her eyelids were heavy, and she had no feeling in her arms. Blinking with fatigue, she opened her eyes to a red ceiling with a single light in the middle of it, shaped like a completely straight witch's hat. One side of it was white, and that was on the left side on the ceiling, and the other side was black, obviously on the other side. Her head looked down, and there she saw a wood floor bordered by red walls with wood paneling.

Realizing that she was in a bed, she shook herself out of the covers, sending them tumbling to the ground, and letting her stand up. She heard a knock at the door and walked towards it as someone called for her. Her sock-clad feet made no sound as she made her way over.

She had a potion for that in her hut. 

"Uh, Kaiba? Kaiba, are you in there?" A soft female voice asked, sounding about her age. She sounded genuinely concerned when the skilled girl took too long to answer

Gripping and turning the handle, the heavy door swung open, revealing a short bespectacled girl in a lab coat. Under the coat was a shirt with the solar system on it, and pens with moons and stars sticking out of her coat pocket. She had reddish hair, sporting bangs, and layers. Her face was also soft, heart-shaped, and kind.

"Sorry if I pronounced your name wrong, I'm American, so I'm not used to this type of... wording? I'm sorry if that sounded racist." She rubbed the back of her head as she chuckled. "My name's Raine Healy."

"Pleasent to meet you, Raine. My name is Sanako Kaiba, as you may have guessed."

Raine nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ears, smiling up at Sanako.

"So formal! Ah, now I feel bad." Raine exclaimed as Sanako shook her hand with a slight smile.

"So, what do you think is happening, Raine? This seems a bit concerning." She asked, and she watched as her mood changing very quickly. She had a worried look on her face, and she lifted her nails up to her face.

She must have anxiety, the taller girl thought as she looked to the shorter girl's other hand, which was ragged and abused.

"Hey," Sanako continued in a smaller voice, walking closer to her. "Have you found any other people here? We could walk and talk about things if you want." 

Raine smiled and took Sanako's hand with her empty one. "Let's go!"

As the two girls walked through the hallway, they came across many other doors, but all were either empty or no one came to the door. It was reminiscent of a hotel, yet seemed much more melancholy than the regular getaway. The one window at the end of the hallway was bolted up, with a metal plate covering it up, and not budging.

"So," Sanako broke the silence, slightly swinging Raine's hand. The girls continued down the hall, making little noise. "What talents do you have? I'm going to take it that you're an ultimate." She gestured to the purple haired girl's lab coat. 

"Oh! Yes. I'm the Super High School Level Astrophysicist. My room at home has stars painted on the ceiling in glow in the dark paint. Now that I'm saying it, it does sound childish. Jeez, I'm sorry."

Sanako laughed at the girl's timidness. "Don't apologize! It sounds very nice." The girl's smile widened. "I'm the Super High School Level Witch, and no, I can't do any party tricks, I'm always bad."

As Raine smiled up at the girl, a guy in a military hairdo and another guy with short curly hair walked up to them. The one with the shaved head had camo pants and a grey shirt, while the other wore a suit and tie. They had probably just come from the elevator or stairs, as they hadn't been there before.

"Hello." The one with shorter hair said, looking at them like a wolf at prey.

"Sorry about him, he hasn't been too kind to me either." The one in the suit said, smiling.

"I'm Hiroki Fujisawa, the Super High School Level Stocks Analyst, and that's Tatsuya Hano. I remember reading on my phone that he's the Super High School Level Care Package Maker. Something about him sending about two thousand to the troops just last month."

"Well, Hello Hiroki and Tatsuya. I'm Sanako and that's Raine. I'm the Super High School Level Witch and she's the Super High School Level Astrophysicist. She's really good, from what I can tell."

Tatsuya spoke up with a hoarse voice, smirking down at them. 

"Stuff's fucked up here, and you girls probably can't defend yourselves, so before you ask, yeah. I'll protect you."

"Protect us?" Sanako questioned, looking at the boy with judgemental eyes.

"He's always like that, the asshat." Someone said as Tatsuya scoffed, yet looked confused.

The hallway helped the voice resonate as they turned to it. The voice belonged to a girl that wore her long hair down, curly on her back, She sported gaudy necklaces and a dress. She had a thick Spanish accent, yet spoke perfect Japanese. By her side was a shoulder bag, seemingly filled. She had caramel skin and deep eyes, and a girl playing with her nails behind her. You couldn't take your eyes off of the Spanish girl as she swayed towards them, catching everyone's eyes with her aura.

She turned to Tatsuya as she spoke again, looking at him as if he was nothing.

"They can protect themselves fine. Miss Science over here knows Kung-Fu."

Tatsuya rolled his eyes as she walked away.

"Maricela Moreno, Super High School Level Psychic." She said, her back facing them. "I dabble in tarot, and," She winked as she turned to face Hiroki. "Yes, I am single." He sheepishly smiled at her, earning a grin from the Psychic.

"My friend back there is Hanae Hassan. She's supposed to be an influencer of some sorts, yet the only thing she's influenced so far is my hatred for her."

"Ah! Maricela! I didn't know you had such attractive friends!" The high pitched voice behind Maricela said, strutting up behind them. She had small twin drills and a face with little, yet effective makeup. She flashed a winning smile at them, stopping in front of the two boys.

"Hello! I'm Hanae. You must be the strong one." She said, squeezing Tatsuya's arm gently. A blush rose in his face as he looked down at her like a moth to a lamp. "That's soooo cool! I wonder if I'll be safe... I can't protect myself." She pouted, making big eyes up at him.

Raine gagged quietly, getting Sanako's attention as everyone else watched the flirty exchange with confusion. Sanako exchanged a disgusted look with Raine as she coughed, hoping to stop the scene.

Hanae looked away from Tatsuya's eyes to meet Sanako's. Her eyes narrowed and the girl could have sworn she heard a growl come from the smaller's mouth. Taken aback, Sanako decided to move on. Hanae's nails withdrew from the taller man's arm, and quickly went back to her facade.

"I'm Sanako, This is Raine. Super High School Level Witch and Astrophysicist"

"Are you okay Sanako-san? I think there's some cough medicine in my bag." The girl reached her hand out, feeling Sanako's forehead with the back of her hand, and sighing. She reached into her bag, giving her a bunny-shaped lozenge. It smelled sweet and seemed exactly like something she would carry.

Hanae then quickly walked towards the other groups. Feeling odd, Sanako pocketed the medicine and walked beside Raine, inserting herself in the conversation. A guy with long hair stood in front of them, laughing. He had overalls, a plaid shirt, and a cowboy hat. He held a strand of hay in his mouth and had eyes like country grass. 

"Eh! I haven't seen you around these parts before." He chortled, tipping his hat. He was vaguely muscular and had defined cheekbones. He had orange hair and smiled with his eyes and face. 

He was sketchy.

"Awe, c' mon. Don't give me that look. My name's-" He stopped as Hanae looked him straight in the face, eyes widened, seemingly searching and frowning as he continued his sentence with a surprised look on his face.

"Fudoki. Fudoki Umetsu. Super High School Level Rancher..." He paused for a second, then spoke up in confusion,

"Hanae, is that you?" 

As he continued talking to the girl, Raine pulled Sanako's sleeve and the two girls walked away from the scene. As they exited the hallway, a stairwell came into view and the teenagers continued down as Raine talked.

"They all seemed like they were missing something. Did you see how Tatsuya acted? Something was wrong, and it wasn't Hanae, and what did Fudoki mean by 'Is That You?'"

"Maybe he followed her on social media? She is an influencer." Sanako observed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

(Change in location! You are now at - The Lobby!)

"Sanako! It's so cool! A fountain!" Raine giggled as she ran up to the massive fountain, sitting down on the ledge and caressing the water with her hand.

Smiling, Sanako observed the area around them. A restaurant-looking place with open doors, a brightly colored souvenir shop, and a seating area with a small glass table. At the shop, a girl with rectangular glasses stepped out, carrying multiple dyes and dresses. She wore two short pigtails and an opalesque jacket over a white shirt and a skirt. The girl looked over and started making her way over, followed by a suspicious looking guy, who held a chess set and a whiteboard set. He wore suspenders over a dress shirt and pants, matched by a tie with a chess piece on it. He seemed as if he didn't exactly enjoy the thought of the conversation they were bound to have.

The girl with the glasses strutted over, examining Sanako with a look of interest. Sanako looked on curious, wondering why she hadn't introduced herself yet. The girl inspected her sleeve when she walked up, holding it and running it through her hands, rubbing the material together with her fingers. After a few seconds, she spoke up while still examining. 

"Akiyama Li, Super High School Level Seamstress. This is a nice shirt, and the dress is amazing. You look like a witch. Is this all handmade? I can make you a hat if needed, it'd complete the look."

This girl was talking a mile a minute, not leaving much room for Sanako to interject. She was excitedly talking as the boy watched on, smiling at Akiyama. He seemed like he liked her, the way he stared admiringly at her like she was a goddess walking on the planet. She stood up straight again, beside her counterpart, who then introduced himself.

"Ryozo Hirata, Super High School Level Chess Master." After he spoke, he didn't again, holding Akiyama's hand in his and playing with it as the shorter girl spoke for both of them. 

"Ryo doesn't talk much, a shame, really. His voice is really hot! We met at my father's store when he was looking for a new tie. I ended up making him one, and he offered to pay me back with dinner! We complete each other if I must say." She laughed and looked up into his eyes. As the scene unfolded, Raine had walked up and stood beside Sanako, curious. When they did look away from each other, Sanako spoke up. 

"I'm Sanako Kaibo, Super High School Level Witch, and the smart one," Raine giggled at the comment, "Is Raine Healy, Super High School Level Astrophysicist." 

Ryozo whispered something in the girl's ear, and her mood darkened as she chuckled softly. 

"Are you two, by any chance, the ones who brought us here? You seem like you carry an aura that most authority figures have." Akiyama continued.

Raine shook her head, frantically talking about how scared she was as Sanako maintained a straight face, yet frowned at the comment. As Sanako opened her mouth to speak, a peppy voice spoke up behind her.

"Raine! Is that you?" 

Heads turned to see a short figure wearing an army cap, combat boots, a tank top with a bomber jacket over it, and leggings. She had a bag with a huge red plus on it. When her hat was taken off, Sanako saw that her hair was shaved at the side and loose on top. Raine gasped at her, running to hug her. The two short girls hugged and shed a few happy tears.

Sanako felt something in the pit of her stomach, yet ignored it. She was probably just hungry. Feeling the need to hug Raine was increasing, yet she stood still. 

"Okay everyone," Raine said excitedly with her arm hanging over the other girl.  
"This is JoMei Hyde, the Super High School Level Field Medic. She lied about her age to get into the army, even made fake birth certificates and everything. She was sent out to Syria for a bit, and saved, like, 200 lives! Some more than once." The girl laughed as Raine told their story. JoMei had a British Accent and tanned skin, and she had scars on her face, yet showed them off like it was nothing. 

The couple beside Sanako subtly examined Sanako as they listened, trying to see if Raine was lying. She could tell they were satisfied when as Raine finished, Ryozo interjected.

"I wonder what the kitchen has. I'm a tad hungry."

With murmurs of agreement, the group went over to the kitchen.

(Change in location! You are now at - Rock n' Rollin' Heads Diner!)

The clean, white doors were propped open by two blocks, and inside there were baskets of bread, canned food, and sweets. When the fridge was opened, there was a half dedicated to fresh produce, and another dedicated to meats. When the bottom drawer was opened, drinks were revealed. The rest of the kitchen included a microwave, four stoves, a deep fryer, coffee machine, a kettle, an island with a bell and an order holder, counter space, a double sink, a dishwasher, open space under the counters which held pots, pans, colanders, blenders, food processors and an apple cutter. There were cupboards holding cups, platters, plates, bowls, and other serving tools. It was all complete with an assortment of knives. 

The outside was like a Diner, straight out of the fifties. It had a jukebox, booths, a bar, and tiled floors. The bar included alcohol, which was odd, considering they were all underage. Ryozo got himself and Akiyama a cherry cola, while Sanako got a small glass of wine from the fridge. In front of them, Raine and JoMei carried on chatting.

As they all sat down at the bar, a voice came out of nowhere. It was high-pitched, and, frankly, annoying.

"Calling all vacationers! Come to the fountain for a mandatory meeting set up by me! If you don't, prepare for despair! UphuUphuUphuUphuUphu!" After a little dinging melody, the voice stopped. The group all sat for a bit, debating what they should do.

"That was fuckin' creepy! No way I'm following that voice." Akiyama said, cowering into Ryozo. He nodded to agree with the girl. The rest of the group spoke up.

"Did you hear that laugh, Sanako? It sounded so..." Raine lost her train of thought, trying to remember how the laugh went.

"It was like," JoMei took a deep breath and impersonated the odd laughter, "UphuUphuUphuUphu!" Sanako took a mental note about JoMei.

"It sounded weird, but we should follow its orders. I don't want to find out this guy's version of 'Despair'" She said, making air quotes. " We should also throw out our drinks. We don't wanna make the others jealous."

The group agreed, and, after discarding their empty drinks, walked out to go to the fountain. There they saw everyone else they had met earlier. all confused and talking amongst themselves. There were a few others that Raine and Sanako hadn't met, but Sanako decided against meeting all of them.

"Hey, what the hell's goin' on here? I didn't sign up for a hotel getaway." Tatsuya said, puffing up his chest as he did so. Maricela sighed beside him, rolling her eyes. She was obviously over his tough boy act. Beside her stood a guy with flawless skin, a smock over a colorful outfit, and eye-catching teal hair. He stood tall and proud and seemed exactly like the type of person Maricela would associate herself with.

Making her way over to them, Sanako smiled at them, and they did the same after Maricela whispered something to the other. As she came up to them, the guy held out his hand, which was perfectly manicured.

"I'm Solar. It's a pseudonym, yet she says," He gestured to Maricela, "you have a good aura, so I trust her judgment enough to tell you that my birth name's Tamaki Ueno, Super High School Level Makeup Artist." Sanako smiled and shook his hand. He took it gratefully and looked over at Maricela, who nodded.

"Aricel over here thought you'd be interested in me. I do attract attention. That girl, Hanae? She seems nice, she complimented my makeup!"

Maricela scoffed, "She's a fake. I can just tell. It'd be easier if I could see in that pretty little head."

"You ca-" Sanako was cut off by something popping out of the fountain, and in a rush of monochromatic colors, a teddy bear appeared on the edge of the fountain.

"Welcome one, welcome all to Hope's Peak Hotel! I hope you're all enjoying your trip!" The bear said, putting an emphasis on the word enjoy. Fudoki then spoke up first.

"Who are you, a fucking build-a-bear? You shouldn't be talking!" He screamed, shaking his fist and making everyone look over.

"UphuUphuUphuUphuUphuUphu! I'm not a toy!" The bear said, twirling around. "I'm Monokuma, the owner of the hotel! It's nice, ain't it?"

"Hey, Monokama or whatever! Why can't we just leave? The doors are locked, and all the windows are covered up. You trying to trap us?" Solar yelled with an odd edge to her voice.

"It's MONOKUMA!" The bear screeched at Solar. "And it's simple, Graduate and you can leave!" 

"We're seniors, it shouldn't be that hard," Sanako said, and after she did, Monokuma was scream-laughing, rolling on the floor.

"It's amazing how DUMB you are!" Monokuma said, springing up and causing everyone to step back. His voice deepened and sounded as if it was put through static. "To graduate, you have to kill a classmate and get away with it! Simple, Easy as pie!"

Sobs were heard around the room, along with protests from everyone else.

"We aren't gonna kill each other!" Cried a girl wearing a yellow plaid skirt and top, complete with a yellow dress shirt and socks, with black high heels and belt. She completed the outfit with her hair in a perm.

"You sadistic fuck!" Akiyama persisted, repeating the words over and over.

"I'd never murder anyone! Never!" An unseen boy exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Hiroki shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Let's just not kill anyone! The bear'll let us go sooner or later."

"You're so STUPID for a smart guy. The only way off is to kill a classmate!

"We have families! You monster!" The yellow-clad girl said, crying.

"UphuUphuUphu! Ya better get to murderin' then!"

Raine was on the floor, sobbing. JoMei was beside her, yet only looking forward at the bear. 

"So, if you play along and kill someone, which I HOPE you have the balls to do, you all end up participating in a class trial. If found guilty, you get punished, but if you survive, you graduate, and everyone else gets punished! Isn't that fun?" The bear said, jumping up and down. "If you check your rooms, you'll find a student handbook. Make sure to have that on you at all times. You can message your classmates, read the rules, and have a map of the whole hotel!"

"What's the punishment?" Maricela asked, confused. Sanako had never seen her confused in the short time she had known the girl, so even she was worried.

"Ah! It's pretty fun!" The bear exclaimed. "It is..." Monokuma twirled around and suddenly jumped up into the air. "Death! The biggest despair of them all! Now go off, my Prom Kings n' Queens, I hope to see a dead body soon! I'm depending on it!"

And just like that, the bear was gone.

-END_OF_CHAPTER_ONE-

{Would you like to continue?}  
>[Yes] [No]


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction chapter.  
> We meet all of our fellow classmates, and even grow closer to a few!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 0 motivation, ugh.

All Sanako could hear was the wails coming from the other side of the room. Hanae was screaming at the top of her lungs, while Fudoki calmed her, patting her shoulders, rustling her hair, hugging her, and more. Almost everyone else felt bad, but they had other things to worry about. Sanako didn't feel, as if, anyone really did care for any of the others.

It would be fine if the students could live peacefully, with no incentive, but there was an opportunity to get away with killing.

Everyone else was stressing out in their own way, some crying, others comforting, and very few mourning in silence. The only one left was Sanako. She had no one to comfort her, yet she was fine. She stood her ground, standing in the middle of a sea of tears. Her brain should be rattled, scared, anything. Nothing came out of her gray eyes, no feeling crossed her mind but one.

Hope.

No matter what they did or tried to do, they would be trapped, yet she knew there had to be a way out. There always was, they couldn't give up now, or else there really was nothing to live for. 

It seemed as if Raine had the same idea as the smaller girl stood up suddenly, scaring JoMei, who was wailing as if she was dying, grasping at her short hair.

She quickly walked over to the fountain, making heads turn with every tap of her shoe. They turned back as the Astrophysicist hopped up on the ledge and narrowly missed Hanae's hunched over the figure. The girl was quick to protest, still letting the tears fall.

"Raine-Senpai... could-could you be careful?" She wailed, wiping away tears.

Sanako walked forward, interested in the girl and watched as she yelled, interested in the girl's sudden resilience.

"It may seem like everything sucks. I'm not saying it doesn't, but shouldn't we try? Try to live? We can live in harmony until we get help, or we do it ourselves! You're all soon-to-be ultimates! Look at yourselves! You are strong. We will get through this! No matter what we do, or how we do it!" The space-loving girl took a deep breath, then finished her statement.

"What happened to us? Aren't we Japan's last hope?" 

With a satisfied sigh, Raine stepped down from the ledge, walking to the empty space beside Sanako. The smaller girl looked up at her as she tugged on the witch's arm, smiling up at her as she spoke to the others.

"Now, can we all proceed to the diner?"

(Change in location! You are now at - Rock n' Rollin' Heads Diner!)

The odd group sat down, scattered around the otherwise empty diner. A few chose seats at the bar, while others chose booths or, in Sanako's situation, stood up.

"Okay. I think we should introduce ourselves, get to know each other? A classic ask around the room clockwise type thing. I'll start! I'm Sanako Kaiba, Super High School Level Witch! I work with potions, and spells." Silence settled for a while until Ryozo finally spoke up.

"I'm Ryozo Hirata. Super High School Level Chess Master." The tall boy said, getting quiet immediately after. He then looked over to the girl beside him, holding her shoulder

"Hiya guys! My name's Akiyama Li, Super High School Level Seamstress! I would design you guys new clothes, but I'm tired, and I don't have my materials! I'm just a silly goose sometimes." She said, laughing. "I hope none of you harm Ryozo, 'cause," Her tone darkened as she smiled menacingly. "Your skin'll be my new fabric." She heard stifled laughter from the others, yet when the girl looked around with death in her eyes, the stray few shut their mouths.

"On that note, I'm Solar, Super High School Level Makeup Artist. I can do people's makeup if they ask nicely, and if they aren't horribly rude." The guy stated, smiling around.

"I guess it's my turn. Maricela Moreno, Super High School Level Physic. I can read your mind." She said, carrying the same tone as Ryozo, yet staring directly at the ceiling. When she was done, she glared at the man beside her.

"Fudoki Umetsu, Super High School Level Rancher. I work with cows n' pigs instead of crops." He smiled as he talked, seemingly calm and approachable. He proceeded to smile at Hanae, who then spoke.

"This is such a friendly class! I'm Hanae Hassan, Super High School Level Influencer! I hope I can be friends with all of you!" The girl exclaimed, framing her face with her hands, nudging Tatsuya as she did.

"Hey Hey Hey! Tatsuya Hano, Super High School Level Care Package Maker. I've done loads of stuff where I've contributed to the military, and I've found it pretty satisfying. Now, the most satisfying thing-" He was cut off by the next person.

"JoMei Hyde, at your service! Super High School Level Field Medic, and I heal minds, too!" She said, sounding as peppy as a camp counselor. 

"Hiroki Fujisawa, Super High School Level Stock Analyst. As you can tell, I kind of love math!" He chuckled, pointing to Raine, who in turn smiled.

"I'm Raine Healy, Super High School Level Astrophysicist! It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said, sounding kind and warm.

There were four students left, all unknown to Sanako. The spotlight was now on a guy with headphones resting on his shoulders, a black street mask with a crude, white X. The outfit was complete with a floor-length trench coat, and a white shirt, with pants covered in straps.

He whispered to the girl next to him, and she nodded back. Letting out a sigh, he spoke up.

"Climate. Super High School Level DJ."

"I'm Haruna Minamoto. Super High School Level Fangirl." The yellow-clad girl said softly, hugging her arms to her side. She was medium height, yet held herself down to a hunched position. "I love Heathers a lot, n' I have merch and everythin'." 

"Koji Goto, Super High School Level Glass Worker. I can make anything out of the stuff, and I mean everything." A rough-looking guy said. He wore construction glasses, with baggy pants and a short-sleeve shirt. He had a little glass cat peeking out of his front shirt pocket, presumably made by him, as the details were intricate. His figure was huge and bulky, towering over them all.

"Greetings comrades, I'm Ruki Doi," A person wearing a sweatshirt said. They wore a beanie over their hair and sunglasses over their eyes. Their sweater was entirely orange with the exception of a few logos. Some said "90 Mill club", others said something about a copyright claim, and a cropped picture of Big Chungus stood in the top right corner. The outfit was complete with tight leggings. "Super High School Level Con Artist. I posted that video that the Russian President shared, which is pretty sick. Remember the one about how a certain disease that'd only get cured if I ate a bear? I ended up getting one, which was cool." 

"I'm Engo Noya, Super High School Level... I can't remember, but I'll hurt anyone of you if you even try and fucking touch me." A boy wearing a basic school uniform said, glaring at Ruki, who was smirking up at their classmate.

"The hell are you looking at, soy boy?" Ruki teased

"Who you calling a soy boy?"

"Rishishishi, no one~," The con artist said as they sat down on the floor

The room fell silent after they introduced themselves, with the exception of Ruki's muffled laughter. No one else seemed to know what to do and didn't want to question. They were scared of the looming threat of death over them. Anyone of them could die, and their families and loved ones would never know, never realize what's missing.

"Uh, Okay. I guess I'll take over, 'cause no one else seems to want to." Koji said, clearing his throat and smiling at everyone. "I say we all go to our rooms for a bit, clear our heads, and meet back here for breakfast tomorrow, Yeah?" A few protests were made, but it was all set in stone when Koji walked away, tossing back a "See you guys later." The group disbanded, and Sanako made her way up to her hotel room, falling behind the crowd.

(Change in location! You are now at - Sanako Kaiba's Room!)

The room smelled like maple as she walked in, and she sighed in happiness. Much of her childhood was spent on her family's syrup farm, and the few fond memories she had of it were around the maple trees. During a closer inspection, she found a bathroom, a storage closet holding multiple copies of the outfit she was wearing, a sleeping outfit composed of leggings and a tank top, and a swimsuit. Also hanging up was a bag, and when inspected she found it contained potion glasses, a few dried ingredients, and matches.

She also found a phone with buttons on it, and without looking, she lifted up the receiver. Seeing the buttons, she realized they all displayed Monokuma's face. She didn't want the bear to come to her room, so she set it down. Outside, she could hear frantic footsteps running away.

Stupid bear.

Sanako slipped into her evening wear and sat down onto the bed

She yawned and lied down. A quick nap would help regenerate her senses and help her figure it all out. Sleep was definitely something she craved, and getting it after these hectic few hours would help.

"Can you please let me in?"

A knock on the door and a voice startled her, waking her from the stage of being half asleep, all zen leaving her. Sanako grumbled as she made her way over to the door, then put her ear against it and asked,

"Who is it?"

"It's Hanae. Remember? I may not be that memorable, but I feel you would remember someone as insignificant as me, Sanako-Sama."

Sanako sighed as she opened the door. On the outside was Hanae in a different outfit than earlier. She had on a sports bra and track pants, and was hugging a large pillow. Sanako edged the door open as Hanae walked in, staring around the sweet-smelling room.

"D'ya know where Fudoki's sleeping?"

This wasn't what she had expected, yet it was better than a scared loli sleeping in her room. She had thought of someone trying to sleep in another space, and it seemed the lucky person who's bed'll be hogged was Fudoki. It was an odd question, yet one she could answer.

"Ah, he's in the dorm beside us. I don't know if he's there, but I'd hope so."

The girl smiled as she bowed towards Sanako, going to leave.

Sanako's back was half turned as she went to go to the bathroom, preferably to try putting on something for her skin, when she heard a suspicious sound. The witch turned around, eyeing the scene behind her.

The door was closed, and discarded near the small trash can was a crumpled piece of paper. It seemed as if Hanae meant to throw it out, yet she missed. Curious, the witch sprinted back to pick it up. When she had it in her hands, her eyes skimmed the paper and she hummed in interest.

I know, I know all of it.   
Storage room at 1:00.  
-Hanae

Sanako quickly deposited the paper in its space and walked quietly back to her bed. She hoped the note wasn't for her, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Stopping at her closet, she pulled out her clothes and put them on. Her old clothes were deposited in a laundry bin and she continued on her course. Falling down onto the soft bed, she pulled the covers over herself, propping her head up on some pillows and closing her eyes. Sanako was almost asleep as her unlocked door opened quietly, yet she could hear it. A bit of shuffling was heard as Hanae picked up the paper, and spoke out to the witch.

"Sorry about that, I forgot this! Good night, Sanako-Sama!"

The door was locked, and it was quiet.

Sanako sighed as she closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

The blonde could only focus on the sky as she plunged deeper and deeper into the water. The icy water enveloped her, and struggling to breathe, people started to appear around her. 

Their eyes were open and in horror, blood still emitting from them, and multiple of them were missing limbs. Around the bodies were arms, legs, and fingers all sinking with blood flowing from their base. Some bodies were stabbed with knives, one had a noose hanging limp, and others were surrounded by bottles and pills. Sanako opened her mouth to scream yet couldn't, water filling her lungs. Her chest felt heavy as she clawed at it, letting wounds open and blood pour out.

Her eyes stung and her body fell limp as she closed her eyes.

"Sanako! Are you okay?"

Suddenly she was back in her room, with Raine beside her. The girl smiled sweetly and held her hand, squeezing it as Sanako smiled.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, but you seemed like you were having a night terror."

"Yes, It is better that I woke up when I did." She said apologetically.

Raine giggled as she turned around, supposedly to get the plate that was on the larger table. The witch gasped in horror as from Raine's back protruded a knife, with blood spilling down the wound, down her coat, and trailing behind her.

"Raine! Raine, are you okay? Come over here, you-"

Raine turned around as Sanako gasped.

The girl's eyes had been replaced with red ones, and she had blood pouring out of every orifice Sanako could see.

"What is it, Sanako? Are you feeling well?"

The girl tried desperately to stand up to take her to JoMei's room, yet she couldn't stand or raise an arm. Her arms and legs were chained to the bed as she screamed at her, protesting for the girl to help her, for the girl to hold her, for the girl to be safe.

"It just hurts a bit, I promise, It really doesn't hurt."

"Raine, I'm trying, I swear I'm trying!"

"It's okay, trust me. It's not the first time I've been left by someone I loved." 

And then her heart stopped.

Sanako woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up. The room was dark, and the clock read 12:45. She sucked in a breath as her lanky legs swung to the floor, standing up while doing it. The lamp beside her bed clicked on

Looking at the tablet, she noticed the screen let out a soft glow. She picked up the so-called Monopad and powered it on, watching a dancing pixelated Monokuma as the loading screen. When it finally opened up, a few apps were displayed. One, a purple one, was labelled "Report cards". Sanako wondered why they'd have access to their classmates' grades. Another was labelled "Hotel map". It was reasonable, as the hotel seemed large and not very easy to get around. The last one was labelled "Rules". 

She clicked on the app that supposedly showed the map, trying to find how long it'd take to get to the storage room. It was a floor down, right past the fountain and beside the gift shop. She, even though she knew there was a risk to death, the girl had to find out what was happening.

She had to, no matter who or what stood in her way.

-END_OF_CHAPTER_TWO-

{Would you like to continue?}  
[Yes] > [No]

{You can't save your progress, are you sure?}  
>[Yes] [No]

{You can't leave, we'll all miss you!}  
[Stay] >[l̶̢̨̻̱͉̪͓͍̪̰̳̭͈͖͇̈́̇͆̑̆́͛͗̆̈́͌̈́̾̈́͌̓̉̀̈͊͊̚͜͝ę̴̨̗͚̞̼̭͍͓͈͈̺̰̮̻̝̲͈̭͖̪̳͎̱͉͚̙̰͕̗̙̠͍̩̞̭̤̦͙̞͙̭̜͓̲̲̬̠̜͆̌͛͗͊̐̂̐̌͊͛͛̌̀̒̽̿͛̇́̆̌̕͘̚͠ȁ̷̢̢̡̛̦̺͚͖̭̳̭̬̤̝͓͍͔̭͖͎͈̻̺͉̤͓̦̼̹̱̞̗̟̗̥͚̺̼̭͎̖̘͎̘̪̙̻͚̜͎̞̰̝̭̜̳͗̚͜ͅͅv̴̺͕̞̙̻͉̜͔̘̤̹̍̆͆͊̎̽̊̏̆̒̅̀̂͆̓̇̇͆͑̊́̇́̿͂̃̔̓̓̈̆̒͋́̌͊̈́̈́̔͌͗̓͊̓̏̍͋̅̉̋̐͒̚͘̚͠ͅȇ̶̡̧̛̛̫̺̱̜͎̖̫͉̳̩̰́̎̆̊̆̽̽̏̋͆̂́̒̽̓͑̚̚͘͘͜͝͝]

 

 

 

{You can't leave, we'll all miss you!}  
[Stay] >[Stay]

 

 

w̵̢̮͖̟̼̝͈̬͓̻͋̃̉̍̍̍͋̆͂̓̿̊̏͂͘̕̚̚͝͝͠ę̸͔̯̱̬͍̰̪̣͚̩̱͉̺̤̩̯͎̥̮̺̼̭̼̦̽̋̾̈̒ͅͅl̵̥͍̝̻̼̽͒̏̄̓̎͋͛̎̅̌͂̾̑̿̕͘̚̕͠ĉ̷̡̦̺͎͈̆̆͛̅̏̆̊̿̐̑̓͒͒̎̋͐̂̇́̐̎͛̋̀̉͌͘͘͝͠ǫ̵̡̢̧͙̮̭̤͕̰̱͓̭͖͙͕̮͖̞͔̗̺̪̝̟̟̹͈̙̭̪͕̩̦̹͗̈́̂̃̓̽̂͌̒͂̏͊̎̾̓͛̎̈͐̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ḿ̵̛̤̻̮̘͖̮̬̖̼̬̠̮͉̥̫̈́̾͜͝͠ͅe̸̤͚͈͒̋̃͒͊̂̊͂͐̽̆͜ ̶̡̥̖̍̓͑͊̌͋̎̓̄̕͘̕͝͝͝͠b̷̡̡͚͖̞̖̙̱̲͎̱̰̰͓̗̜͙̳͕̠͖̮͎̌̎̌̾͊̉͗̎͗̂̚̚a̸̳͖͚̣͓̯̪͈̟̜̤͒̊͑͋͛̒͒̕͜c̸̢̨̲͈̲̝̫̙̖̬̭̼͔͓͇͙̱̙̮̼̪̲̖̙̟̪̙̯̟̟̖̘̖̪̉̾̓̉̀̈́͘k̷̢̨͕͓̣͙͇̭̞̪̙͔̟̺̲͙͚̲͙͓̪̤̗̱̗̃̃̀̈́́̈́̈́̾̈́̍̋̈́̂̒̆͛̄̄̌̋͒̒̔̓̕͠!̵̨̧̢̝̞͙͈̲̺̥̣́̏̈́͋̊̐̓ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter in May!


	3. Daily.Life_Motives.mov

"Hanae?"

Sanako heard a whine coming from below. She was perched on the top of a shelf, one she had swiftly climbed up when she got into the storage. Beside her sat a box full of DVDs, all with the same title. Picking one up, she saw a lavender-haired girl, with a brown hair boy beside her with a clumsy smile. They were surrounded by 14 other students, all with varying physical structures and expressions. She reminded herself to pick up the box later.

As she turned her head to the voice, she saw JoMei with her arms crossed, glaring at the once invisible Influencer. Hanae was perched on the top of an exposed elevator, coming down from an unknown shelf. She looked down at the girl with the most disgust you could ever see on someone's face. 

"You bastard."

JoMei stuttered at the statement as Hanae screamed.

"Han-Hanae?"

"You LYING BASTARD!"

Stepping down from the elevator as it reached the ground, she went right up to the girl and smiled softly.

"Morio Botan Hassan. He came from the Shikoku Region. Half Syrian, darker skin, short curly hair, and dimples when he smiled."

She pushed the girl to the ground as her voice raised.

"A land mine, it blew his legs off, no one can find the left one. He died while being operated on by a girl name Sashi, who was said to be 20 years old. After the operation, and I asked, there was no field medic named Sashi, and a Sashi that was twenty? They laughed! They did, however, have a deserter, who had a British accent, yet from Japanese heritage. She looked like a teenager and had short hair."

Sanako's eyes widened as she apologized profusely, yet the younger kept on going.

"THAT WAS YOU, JOMEI. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

At this point, Hanae was crying, her tears flying as she punched the girl below her, beating her mercilessly. JoMei screamed as blood flew out of her mouth, her eyes puffing up as tears ran down her face.

Sanako watched, silently horrified and transfixed in the event. When the shorter girl finally let up her assault, JoMei's face was bloody and bruised. Her eye area was puffy, black eye threating to pop up. Her mouth was open, no teeth lost, but she couldn't tell whether a tooth was chipped or not. Hanae then stood up and examined her hand. From what Sanako could see, her hand was, albeit a bit bloody, was fine.

The smaller girl left JoMei on the ground as she walked away. After the door swung, JoMei got up, slowly.

"What'll Raine think of me... A British lowlife who killed a man."

Sanako froze in her spot as JoMei uttered her next words.

"I just need to get..." She coughed, hit her stomach, and continued. "her out of Raine's sight, then she'll see. She'll finally pay attention to me. That goddamned girl."

As Sanako saw the girl leave, she quietly got down. 

"Why Raine?"

-

"Sanako! Hey!" Raine said knocking on the witch's door. Sanako woke up, bag under her eyes and her hat smushed under her head.

"Coming! Coming!"

Getting out of bed, Sanako went to the door, her footsteps light as she made her way to Raine.  
Finally, at the door, she turned a handle and looked outside the heavy door. 

Raine was there, smiling at her. She had put her hair up in double buns, smiling up at her friend. Raine was wearing a slim, star-covered crewneck and high waisted shorts. Sanako realized she never paid attention to what her friend was wearing. Her wire-rimmed glasses paired with her chocolate skin was pretty, and she told her such.

"Awe, thanks, Sanako. It's really just my hair that has changed, though." Raine said sheepishly, rubbing her arm. Flustered, Raine spoke up again.

"Oh! Yeah, uh..." Raine lost her train of thought for a second, then regained it. "Breakfast! Climate made some breakfast, and it's really good!" 

"Ah! I guess I'll get dressed!"

Sanako picked out her clothes, the exact same ones she wore yesterday, and styled her hair. It was shaved on one side, the other hanging down on the side of her face, framing it perfectly. Her hat was then put on, and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm ready!" Sanako said, turning around. Raine smiled, and the two friends made their way downstairs.

-

"It's practically a choose your own rice dish. My Lolo and Lola used to make it for me." He said curtly, picking out his own. The table had plates of eggs, three different types, two large rice cookers, a huge plate of crispy bacon, small, egg-sized sausages, ketchup bottles, and a large pile of a... fried pancake?

"The fried thing's plantain pancakes. It's amazing. Dig in." The boy said. His plate had a helping of rice mixed with garlic, scrambled egg, crumbled bacon and ketchup. 

As Sanako gathered her plate, she looked around. Everyone seemed, simply happy. JoMei had a black eye and sat alone, glaring at... Sanako. The surprised girl then turned her face, hoping JoMei would look away. Akiyama and Ryozo were feeding each other, Maricela, Ruki, and Haruna were holding a conversation, Climate's ear was getting talked off by Solar, as Tatsuya, Fudoki, Engo, and Hanae were having a small food fight. 

"Sanako? Where are we eating?" Raine questioned, startling the girl out of her thoughts.

{Who would you like to sit with?}

[Akiyama & Ryozo]  
[Climate & Solar]  
[JoMei]   
[Tatsuya, Fudoki, Engo, & Hanae]   
[Haruna, Maricela, & Ruki]

{Who would you like to sit with?}

[Akiyama & Ryozo]  
> [Climate & Solar]  
[JoMei]   
[Tatsuya, Fudoki, Engo, & Hanae]   
[Haruna, Maricela, & Ruki]

{Good choice!}

"Let's go sit with Climate and Solar! Well, unless..."

"No! No, good idea, Sanako!" Raine said. "We should thank Climate, he put in a lot of hard work."

"Ah, got it!"

The two girls made their way over to the two boys, watching as the rest of their... classmates? Fellow residents? Fellow guests? Sanako didn't know, all she knew was that they were all trapped, and nothing less.

"Climate! Solar! Can we sit here?" Raine said, smiling at the two. Climate looked up and grunted. Solar flashed a winning smile, then invited them to sit. Sanako pulled up two chairs, smiling at them as they sat. After a bit of silence, Sanako spoke up.

"So... Lolo and Lola? What does that mean?" She questioned, looking up at the boy. He adjusted his street mask and looked at the ground as he talked, his eyes smiling.

"It's Filipino. It means... the parents of your parent? The... ah, ungas wika mga hadlang." Climate muttered, trying to remember the word.

"Grandparents?" Sanako suggested, and Climate's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Yes, Grandparents. They always made this for us. Jesus Mary Joseph, I miss them." He said, speak a bit more sadly in the last part. 

"Why do you miss them, if you don't mind me asking? Don't you see them every so often?" Solar questioned, looking at his friend, concerned.

"I live with them... I actually don't live here. I live in Canada. My father was born to a Japanese family, so that is why I know this language. I lived with my Dad until I was 10. He then..." He stopped, stuttering at the last words.

"H- He di- he died." Climate whispered. 

Solar slung his arm around his newfound friend, hugging him tightly. Climate leaned into the hug, sobbing into his friend's shoulder and hugged back. Sanako exchanged glances with Raine and the two girls handed them tissues.

"Already crying? Well, that's just how it all goes! It's the people that miss home that always kill." 

Everyone turned to the doors of the diner, where the resort manager stood, holding envelopes. 

"And here's a little push in the right direction! It always takes so long to kill, so let's speed it up a little!" Monokuma said, throwing the envelopes.

Picking up one with her name written in pink, dripping letters, the girl read to herself.

[Kaiba, Sanako.]

[Become blackened, and you can play the "Magic Magic!" card. Attached is your motive video. Directions to the AV room are printed on the back. Happy killing!]

"So what, we're just supposed to follow this shitty card stuff?" Engo spoke up, cutting through the silence in the room. People were shouting, agreeing with the statement were heard as everyone questioned the bear. 

"Yep! Haaaaave fun!" The bear shrieked, leaving the residents behind in a flash.

-

"Hi, Koko! I'm so happy you're going to Hope's Peak!" A young woman said, holding a dog. The red walls and wood paneling surrounded her, with dim light coming from some unseen appliance on the ceiling. The large, fluffy dog barked and panted, obviously objecting to being held, yet staying there.

"Koko, look! Salvador misses you, right Salva? Wave!" The woman said, holding up the Bernese Mountain Dog's paw and moving it around. Sanako chuckled for a bit, smiling at the screen. The dog then suddenly started barking at something behind the camera, as the woman started screaming, trying to push the dog behind her, away from where ever it was barking at. She, though, was obviously scared too, tears streaming down her face. 

The screen changed to a flimsy, flashing one. Blood was splattered all over the couch, with an outline of the woman's body getting framed by the blood. There was a more frantic pattern of blood, probably caused by... Salvador. The couch was ripped, bits and pieces of fluff emerging from it, the curtains reduced to shreds and the backsplash of the wall had marks, blood marks, splattered. 

"Kill one of your classmates," A graphic popped up, with a pixelated dancing Monokuma, revealing those accursed words. Sanako sat expressionless as the bear pulled out a wand, tapping the words as they changed. "And you'll be able to revive either your parents or aunt" There. Sanako sat up straight, gasping loudly. No one was there, though, to protect or hug her. The bear then waved the wand, the words disappearing in smoke, and then died. Out of the corpse rose a ghost, but a ghost of words. "And as an added bonus, bring one student out with you. Play your cards right, Sanako Kaiba."

The graphics and video shut down, leaving Sanako with silent tears running down her face. She looked around to see her classmate's reactions to the videos.

Raine, Haruna, and Hanae were bawling, while Engo, Hiroki and Tatsuya were having what could only be described as a childish temper tantrum. Engo was stomping while leaving the room, crying his eyes out. Hiroki had lost his composed posture, crying and throwing the tape on the ground. Tatsuya was whimpering and pulling out his hair in the corner. Koji was doing the same as Sanako, sitting silently. Ryozo held Akiyama tight, hugging her like she was the only thing left in the world as she cried into him. Climate and Solar were sitting side by side, Climate ignoring Solar, who was crying, makeup running down his face. Climate finally brought up a cloth, patting Solar's face. Maricela and Fudoki were sitting, no tears running down their faces. Ruki... Ruki was the most disturbing. Ruki was smiling wide, laughing as tears ran down their face. Their shouts of glee were overpowering everything else, yet no one cared. 

Sanako got up, helping Raine to her feet, and the two left. Sanako had Raine on her back, the small girl was surprisingly light, almost like a child. Sanako felt Raine's bony arms hug her tightly, and Sanako suddenly realized how horrifyingly skinny her friend was. Her glasses parked in her lab coat pocket, and her legs didn't even fit in the shorts she was wearing. 

"Oh... Raine..."

{Would you like to continue?}  
[Yes] > [No]

 

{You and I both know, that's not an option}

> [I have no choice]

 

Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠Į̷̖̤̟͎̹͓͈̃̂̆ ̷̨̧̧̛̻̻̟͈̳̞̭̪͓͚͕̬̟͓̺̂͌͑̑̐̂͗̊́̚̚͜͜h̶̨̛̛̛̞̜̜̯͌͊̉̿̐͒͘͝a̷̡̡̛̩̗͍̳̰̫̬̥̦̳̻͎̼̱͚͙͍͚͋̀̏͂̈̒̀̾̅̽͝͝ͅv̸̢̢̗͔̯̱̤̫̱̖͕̦̪̩̆̃́͊̇͘ͅȩ̵͙̂͊̂͊̏̓͋̊̐̔̔̍͒̑͋̊̉͗̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̺̠̪̫̗̤̼̰͚͈̖̹̥̲̣͆́̓̓͒̊̌̈́̇̓̄̑͛̄̑̎͌̐̕͘̚ͅņ̴̡̧̢͉̘̟̲̻̮̬͓͎͉͚̰̟͖̞̗̰̖͙͍̅͌̾͛̐͆͑̒̌̓̈̎̾̒̓͆͗́͒̂̆̒̕͜ơ̷̢̡̫̩̪̪̫̥̺̱͈̝̜̗͙̙̞̭̍̐̊̈́̔͌̉͒̕ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̖͕̲̻̘̰͕̗̯̲̗̿̀͊͒͛̌̚̚͝ͅc̴̮̙̩̩̬̮̥͆̽̈̄̈́̓̄̅͛̄́̓͛̇̓̓̃̔͗̚̚̚̚͘h̶̡̡͖̪̼̯̱͇̜̝̰̪͉̲̦̮͔͓̙̦͍͕̑̒̒̎̒̌̐͜͝ͅơ̴̝͓̝̬̈̓̊͗̏̑́̃͒̋̓̊̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅi̵̛̝̭̫̫͉͔̖͈͙̎̈́̐͛͒͠c̷̢̰͇͖͖̬̦̫͎̘̟̝̞̞̫̠͉͎͐͆͛͝e̵͈̖̹̜̫̟̞̹͇͈̋͐̈́̇̋͆͋͐̄͆͆̂̀̑͒͐̒͐̾͊̎͛̕͠


End file.
